


gods of the midgard: never ends the night

by everstar81



Series: God of Midgard [1]
Category: Marvel (Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-28
Updated: 2013-04-28
Packaged: 2017-12-09 18:58:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/776884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everstar81/pseuds/everstar81
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The gods of Asgard, Loki and Thor, find themselves facing themselves in a twisted and sorted way. the story will deal with the Thor/Loki relationship and takes place after the Avengers and before the Dark World.</p>
            </blockquote>





	gods of the midgard: never ends the night

**Author's Note:**

> so this is a idea thats been bumping around in my head since i first watched Thor. its my third try at serious fanfic and i'd like some feed back as to how Loki and Thor fans think I'm handling the princes of Asgard. be kind and enjoy...

_I don’t know who I am or what I am anymore…there’s scenes playing in my head, like some blurry commercial_

_A black haired girl kissing a golden haired girl_

_A black dog with its wet nose pressed against my hand, walking me_

_A middle aged lady with sad hazle eyes and black hair crying_

_I want to go home, but I don’t know where that is…_

Darkness… infinite darkness…

 

 

 

               “Want do you want?”

               For a long moment, Thor didn’t speak, merely stood outside Loki’s glass wall brooding, his blue eyes a mixture of sadness and loss.

               With a heavy sigh, Loki finally looked up from his book. “What?!” he hissed.

               Everything was different now, but everything was the same. How many times had Loki been studying, deep in thought only to sense his ‘brothers’ intent gaze upon him burrowing into him like lava. Thor’s gaze was unsettling second only to the All-Fathers, even before his traitorous deed of stealing Loki away had been revealed, Loki always found his skin clammy and prickled under Odin’s eye. Pushing his thoughts deep inside, the Liesmith glared up at his ‘brother’.

               “Why do you show such contempt for me bother, when I have never failed to champion you and protect you. It was not I who neither stole you away nor released your grip. My love for you is the same now as when were children, and enteral it shall be.”

               By the gods, Loki thought, he spoke it, the pain and suffering behind those eyes. Outwardly, Loki seemed unchanged, merely tossing his head. “If you have come to me seeking solace or some sort of therapeutic sentiment...”

               “Events on Midgard have developed and require our ‘skill set’. I suggest you make yourself ready, brother.”

               Left alone once more, Loki sat back on his bench. Midgard. A dozen plots schemed out in his head, all delightfully monstrous and loathsome. But it was the idea of a new quest outside these tiring plain walls and these over read books and solemn guards. Rising from his seat, the god of Mischief smiled.

 

               The shield station would have been a wonder to any Midgardian, but to a crowned prince of Asgard, the station was ugly, void of finery and style, or color for that matter. There was no magic here no gleaming golden spires, it was wholly cold and stale, Loki thought looking at Thor. The golden haired nostrils flared, that would be the extent of his show of unrest. Thor turned his head and looked at the raven haired god walking beside him, and their eyes met.

 

               _“On to adventure, my brother! For the honor and glory of Asgard!” Thor’s blue eyes flashed in the brilliant Asgard sun, a sun which shined down on them both lovingly._

_“The brothers’ Odinson! Defenders of the nine!” Loki would chime laughing…_

               Thor opened his mouth, but Loki tossed his head ducking his eyes.               

               That was another life ago.

               There were no other Avengers in the room they were lead into, just another stereotype drone and Furry. The later paced before a holo screen, now blank and dark. When the brothers entered he turned to them warily, his one eye settling on Loki longer and the Lie-smith smirked.

               “Gentlemen, we have a situation.” He said gesturing to the seats around the faux wooded table but nether brother sat.

               With a swipe of his hand, Furry caused the dark holo screen to come to life. There was several surveillance feeds with a strange writing marking the bottom, in one scene a black swirling portal opened in an empty hallway, and from it emerged a group of Chitauri, mid-level guardians Loki recognized from their insect like armor, they parted and out of the portal came a red haired warrioress clad in fine silver armor and scarlet, her beauty was sharp and unworldly her face made visible by a winged circlet. Beside her came another woman clad in black, bronze and green, she wielded a silver and gold staff and atop her inky long tresses was a two horned helm. Together they strode to a vaulted door. The smaller of the two spoke, words and from her staff came a stream of energy which made the panel beside the door sizzle. Then red haired warrioress reached out and tore the vault door away with little more than a grunt.

               As the Chitauri swarmed into the chamber, the black haired sorceress looked up at the camera and smiled her blood red lips curling in a snicker. Coming up behind her, the warrioress laughed up at them and blew a kiss…

               “They stole a cold fusion reactor!” Furry said as the video continued. “Killed 53 Russians and abducted the leading researcher in meta-energy chemistry.”

               Furry turned to them now, a vein in his neck twitching. “Who is this?”

               Clutching and unclutching his hands, Thor walked forward staring at the screen. “None which are known to us, though I understand the reason you have asked for our help.”

               “Are you sure? These two ‘ladies’ seem vaguely familiar.” The director asked dryly watching them.

               “What Odinson says is true, they are not of Asgard.” Loki added himself watching the holo screen. “These are commanding and well trained Chitauri guards; they would not have been used for nothing but a specialized reason. The sorceress magic is advanced, somewhat… is it possible to see her use it again?”

               Loki watched the part of the sorceress casting several times before he spoke.

               “They are Midgardian or rather, they were.”


End file.
